What is wrong with my life?
by Okatusareawesome101
Summary: All she wanted was a normal life, well as normal as a metahuman can get. But why are these Heroes dragging her around like she weighs nothing? Semi KHR x Young Justice crossover


What is wrong with my life? By Ali

Summary: All she wanted was a normal life, well as normal as a metahuman can get. But why are these Heroes dragging her around like she weighs nothing? Semi KHR x Young Justice crossover

1. She was born normal, well sort of normal after all it's not every day that a child is born with fang shaped birthmarks on her checks. Her parents got over it and named her Clarisse, thinking nothing of the other oddities she showed and by the time they really thought something was wrong with her, they were already dead.

2. At the age of five she was alone on the streets, and rechristened herself Viper, to forget the hurt of her previous name. It was around then on the streets that she began developing the powers that had slept inside of her for years. They grew powerful, fast and soon Viper was known as the most powerful physic in the city. People came to her for everything from charms to fortunes and everything in-between.

3. To keep from getting bored and out of practice she regularly thwarted the more violent of villains that evaded her city's heroes. For some reason the heroes always wanted to thank her in ways she found creepy, from books to one weird stuffed animal. They seemed to express concern about her wellbeing even though she has stated multiple times that she didn't need their pity.

4. She aged and years went by soon and she was fourteen and still at the top of the food chain on the streets. With a majority of people becoming her minions, for the safety and security she promised. She could say that she ruled the streets like a queen in her city, and with her mental powers growing continuously she knew that her throne would never be toppled.

5. When she stopped a robber from escaping one day, she didn't know the repercussions that it would bring. If she did however, she probably wouldn't have stuck around afterwards. Oddly enough the boy wonder (aka Robin) that she had saved ended up hugging her, which gave him a chance to slip a tracking device onto her back. He then proceeded to follow her home like a lost puppy, and when she found that he was almost impossible to get rid of she gave up and got him a bed.

6. With Robin living in her humble abode it was no wonder that the mysterious Batman stopped by to threaten her. To say that the threats were creative would be an understatement and she memorised a few just in case she needed to use them.

7. Where there is Robin there is Kid Flash, who she found in her home gorging himself on her groceries. After going back out and buying more groceries, she was too tired to really care about the boy being there. When she woke up he ended up dragging another bed into her home. She really could not bring up the energy to care so she just accepted it and moved on.

8. After finding that two members of their team lived somewhere that was not their respective homes or headquarters, the rest of young justice soon followed in the bringing of commotion to Vipers house. When the other members of the team showed up all Viper could say to them was "find your own beds" in a tired acceptance that this was her life now, and she would have to deal with it.

9. Of course the mentors just had to find out about the young heroes living situation. So they ended up grabbing and interrogating Viper, with the goal of figuring out what made the young heroes gravitate towards her. After easily breaking out of the rope she was tied up in, (to the older heroes complete surprise) she explained that it started with robin and the rest simply followed after his example. With the parting sentence of "maybe you should pay more attention to your mini-heroes if you want to keep them." She departed in a flamboyant fashion similar to some hero's entrances.

10. That was different when she got back to her house, yelling to the mini-heroes about calling there mentors and the consequences of not doing such, making use of the memorised threats she had acquired from Batman.

And they say that they lived happily ever after. Of course they were wrong, but hey it's the thought that counts right?


End file.
